Jika L Terlahir Kembali, Ingin Dia Jadi Apa Ya?
by Maria A.O
Summary: ini dia fic kedua-ku! setelah CINDERELLA ala Death Note! tentang L yang tiba-tiba nanya "kalo aku terlahir kembali, kalian ingin aku jadi apa?" penasaran sama jawaban Light dll? Baca oc? don't forget review yaaa


**Jika L Terlahir Kembali, Ingin Dia Jadi Apa Ya?**

**Death Note** : Jika Death Note punya gue, semua tokohnya bakal mati…

Makanya Death Note sudah pasti punya Tsugumi Ohba dan Takeshi Obata!

**BY : Yovphcutez**

siang itu adalah hari yang panas…matahari sedang bersinar-ria di atas kepala en penderitaan orang-orang yang banjir keringat sampai-sampai ketiak mereka menjadi bau!

Dan pada saat itu juga, terlihat seorang cowok setengah panda yang berjalan-jalan di suhu sepanas itu. Dia adalah L. EH? L KELUAR DARI ISTANA MAKANAN MANISNYA? KESAMBET TUH ORANG? (*digampar L*)

Yah…memang aneh sekali kalau seorang L pergi keluar tanpa ditemani siapapun, apalagi L sama sekali tidak berkeringat (kurang keringat? Minum pocari sweat! -plak-) walaupun matahari sedang melancarkan serangan sinar panasnya yang seharusnya sudah membuat orang-orang menjadi telor mata sapi mateng!

'sialan ini makhluk! Kok dia bisa gak keringatan padahal suhu di bumi sekarang 48 derajat celcius! (WTF? Suhu segitu mah gak normal!)' batin si matahari yang ikut-ikutan panas karena ngelihat L yang kulitnya udah putih, halus en kering tanpa setetes keringat (L: napa? Sirik loe?). Apalagi saat si L menantang si matahari (gak ada maksud nantang sih) dengan berkata "cuaca yang cerah"

'CERAH BAPAK'MU!' batin orang-orang yang mendengar kata-kata L barusan

Nah…tanpa bertele-tele kayak es teler (?) lagi, kita skip aja perjalanan L ke suatu tempat sambil terkena cahaya matahari yang hangat (baca: SANGAT MENYENGAT) itu.

Lalu…disinilah L….di depan sebuah gubuk bobrok milik Light (*ditendang Light*).

-Iya Light…saya ralat deh-

Maksud saya, di depan sebuah rumah elit (Author: terpaksa nieh…padahal rumahnya masih kontrakan lho) milik Light.

"_tok tok tok"_

Bunyi pintu yang dikerok…eh! Diketok oleh L

"oh…kau sudah datang L…" kata Light yang membukakan pintu untuk L. di dalamnya, berkumpulah sekumpulan makhluk gaje yang sedang bermain UNO. Yaitu Near, Matt, Mello dan Misa (Ryuk juga ada loh!)

L-pun duduk di sofa dengan berwajah mewek kayak bebek bertubuh panda (*kalo hewan itu emang ada, masuk rekor MURI loh!)

"ada apa?" Tanya Mello sambil mengambil coklat yang ingin L ambil dari meja yang telah bertumpukan kartu UNO (L: *tambah mewek*)

"jika seandainya aku terlahir kembali, kalian ingin aku jadi apa?" Tanya L yang mendapat reaksi seperti berikut :

Near : biasa aja, tak ada reaksi apapun, kecuali mukanya yang memutih seperti rambutnya (?)

Matt : -TRAK- menjatuhkan PSP-nya

Mello: -UHUK! UHUK! HOEK!- batuk karena tersedak coklat (L: sukurin tuh! Salahnya sendiri ambil coklat incaran gue!)

Light: melotot ke arah L

Misa: beresin kartu UNO-nya

"L…ke…kenapa sih? Kok…ti…tiba-tiba nanya begituan? Udah bosan hidup ya?" Tanya Light dengan tatapan horror ke arah L

L hanya menggeleng-geleng diikuti lagu Project Pop

-_LENG GELENG GELENG GELENG GELENG GELENG GELENG LENG-_

Lalu…dengan panda eyes-nya…L menceritakan mengapa dia sampai bertanya begitu…

_Flashback mode ON :_

"_Watari…ambilkan saya permen dong" pinta L kepada Watari_

"_baik" jawab Watari_

"_oh iya…sekalian ambilkan berkas-berkas tentang penyelidikan Kira ya" pinta L lagi_

"_baik" jawab Watari lagi_

"_jangan lupa_ _ambilkan teh (super duper hyper) manis saya juga" pinta L lagi yang hanya bisa nyuruh-nyuruh doang_

"_ba..baik" jawab Watari yang kasihan karena tangan kanan-nya bawa permen satu toples, tangan kirinya bawa berkas-berkas tentang penyelidikan Kira yang tebalnya seperti buku novel Twillight lalu teh yang super duper hyper manis milik L yang ditaruh di atas kepalanya_

_Lalu…karena Watari terpeleset plastik penbungkus gulali milik L yang terdampar di lantai, maka secara sengaja atau tidak sengaja, seluruh barang-barang bawaan Watari terlempar dan mengenai L._

"_W-A-T-A-R-I-" kata L dengan mengeluarkan hawa membunuh seperti BB_

"_tu…tuan L…" balas Watari yang ketakutan hingga jantungnya copot (lha? Watari mati dong?)_

"_CEPAT BERESKAN SEMUANYA INI!" teriak L yang membuat jantung Watari tersambung lagi (?)_

"_i..iya!" balas Watari dengan cepat yang telah dibuat tambah tuli walaupun sudah agak (baca: sangat) tuli_

_Setelah L membersihkan kulit halusnya yang ternodai oleh tumpahan teh super duper hyper manis itu dengan RIN*O (?), L-pun mendengar gerutuan Watari dari arah dapur._

"_DASAR PANDA SIALAN! KALO BUKAN KARENA LOE PUNYA BANYAK DUIT, GUE PASTI SUDAH KELUAR DARI PEKERJAAN BABU KAYAK GINI! MASA' APA-APA MINTA TERUS? AMBIL SENDIRI KENAPA? SAYA KAN JUGA MANUSIA (untuk sesaat terdengar lagu "akuuuu jugaaa manusiaaaa, punyaaaa rasaaa, punyaaa hatiiiii)! PASTI PUNYA BATAS KESABARAN JUGA DONG! SEANDAINYA DIA TERLAHIR KEMBALI, GUE PINGIN ITU ANAK JADI BABU GUE! BIAR TAU RASA TUH!" bentak Watari seorang diri (gila pak?) sambil menusuk-nusuk foto L yang tersenyum narsis dengan jarum (ditusuk tepat di bola mata!)_

_Seketika L langsung ketakutan dan jadi kepikiran soal itu terus, terutama pada kalimat terakhir Watari_

_Flashback mode OFF_

"begitulah Light-kun" kata L sambil berwajah sedih seperti ditinggalkan belahan jiwanya

"kalo ceritanya begitu, berarti memang loe yang salah dong" jawab Light yang terdengar seperti hakim yang memutuskan bahwa L adalah seorang tersangka dalam kasus penculikan gigi palsu miliknya (emang Light punya gigi palsu?)

"L…gue gak nyangka loe jahat banget" kata Mello yang seperti stok makanan manis milik L telah dicampur jus cecak + hati kodok + sobekan Death Note + air got + daun bunga bangkai (gak kebayang tuh jadinya gimana…*mual*) lalu digulung-gulung dan dimasukkan secara paksa ke dalam mulut L

"gue saja yang sudah memperalat Mello berkali-kali gak sampai segitunya" kata Matt yang ikut member komentar dan membuat L seperti dimutilasi oleh BB

"100% akan masuk Neraka…" kata Near yang masih bisa-bisanya memprediksi masa depan L jika sudah mati dan membuat L ingin mati sekarang juga (L: Near…kamu punya dendam apa sama aku?)

"…." Komentar Misa (?) yang membuat harga diri L yang semula berharga 200 trilyun menjadi 0 rupiah a.k.a FREE! AYOOOO PARA L FAN GIRLS! CEPAT BELI L! GRATIS! –plak-

"i…iya aku tau aku salah…makanya aku tanya kalian, jika aku terlahir kembali, kalian ingin aku jadi apa?" jawab L yang berharap semoga jawaban teman-temannya bisa membuatnya tertawa laknat (?)

Dan beginilah jawaban mereka :

Light : "kalo loe terlahir kembali, jadi uke gue saja –plak- maksudku yah insyaf dong, masa gak khilaf-khilaf sih? Parah loe L…oh ya! Coba deh loe cari kerjaan yang bisa ganti kebiasaanmu buat makan makanan manis loe itu, jadi petani (WTF?) gitu ?"

Mello: "kalo loe masih nyuruh-nyuruh terus, gak usah hidup deh! Bikin sampah masyarakat makin numpuk aja! *dihajar L's fan girls* iya deh…sori L…yah kamu jadi apa gitu yang gak nyusahin masyarakat (tumben Mello peduli sama masyarakat sekitar), gimana kalo jadi gelandangan? Habis loe yang udah dapet kerjaan sebagai detektif aja masih nyusahin orang, jadi mendingan gak dapet kerjaan deh

Matt: "gue sih gak mikir soal gituan…tapi kalo elo terlahir kembali, cari kerjaan yang nguntungin gue dong! Mungkin jadi kaki kanan (?) gue pas perusahaan game milik gue jadi nomer 1 gitu?"

Near: "jadi cowok yang bisa berdiri tegak en cara duduknya yang normal dikit jadi bisa berguna bagi bangsa dan Negara (?)…. en berhubung kamu gak cinta tanah air, pas kamu terlahir kembali, kamu harus jadi cowok yang cinta sama tanah air dengan cium tanah bapak en ibu loe juga cium tanah ibukota Indonesia juga. Jangan lupa buat ucapin kata-kata romantis loe en nikahin tanah air juga yeee (gimana caranya? Lagian masa nyium ke tanah yang kotor itu terus? Iiih…gak mutu banget!)"

Misa: "jadi anaknya Misa sama Light pas kita sudah nikah aja! Hehehehe kan jadi lucu! (Light: Misa…mimpinya jangan ketinggian yaa…nanti jatoh)"

Mendengar jawaban mereka, L hanya bisa memojokkan diri di sudut tersudut ruangan yang bersudut 30 derajat (maksudnya apa tuh?)

'Eh…tunggu sebentar….Ryuk kan belom kasih pendapat! Dengerin pendapat Ryuk aja dulu!' batin L

Lalu jawaban Ryuk adalah:

"jadi apel yang besar supaya bisa aku makan en kenyang selama-lamanya"

Dan hancurlah hati L yang pualiiiiing dalam.

**The End**

Author : ini dia fanfic-ku yang kedua! Langsung tamat 1 chapter nieh \^0^/

Gimana menurut kalian? Baguskah?

L : GAK! Aku yang kena sial terus!

Author : sorry deh L… tapi kan bagus, kamu bisa tampil sebagai tokoh utama

L : gimanapun kasihan dikit dong sama aku!

Author : maaf, gak bisa!

L : *mojokin diri di sudut ruangan lagi sambil ngemut lollipop*

Author : jika berkenan, di review yah ^^

Sekalian kalo bisa kasih saran en kritik yaaa


End file.
